Home Alone (2014)
Home Alone (2014) is a beyond story written by Donald Newton. Kevin McCallister is a young boy who is accidentally left behind when the family leaves for a Christmas vacation to California. Kevin, who believes his family has disappeared, celebrates his time alone. But his celebration ends when he's stalked by a creepy looking guy and a two escaped criminals. Now Kevin must defend himself and his home before the criminals invade his home. Summary Kevin McCallister, 8 years old, is the youngest of five children. (Brothers: 15 year old Ricky and 13 year old Tom & Sisters: 12 year old Joey and 10 year old Sammy). His mother's name is Kathy. Kevin is very close to his father. His father has a family history that he is relucant to share with his wife and kids. Dad has been arguing with his enstranged brother for quite sometime. Their latest phone call ends with Dad telling Kevin's Uncle to not bother coming to visit their parents in California. The McCallister Family is planning a family vacation to California to see their grandparents. Joining is Kevin's Uncle Jeff, Aunt Donna, their kids 17 year old Evan and 15 year old Hannah. And Kevin's Aunt Megan and Uncle Joe and their twins 12 year olds Jake and Jenna. Ricky teases Kevin and the two proceed to fight. This ruins the family dinner. Dad immediatley punishes Ricky first. Dad, though sympathetic of Kevin, demands Kevin to go to bed. Kevin gladly decides to go to the third-floor attic. Dad, out of fear that Kevin won't wake up on his own, tells him that he will personally wake him up in the morning earlier than everyone else. That night the power goes out. When the family wakes up and realizes they will be late for the airport, the family hurries. As promised, Dad goes to get up Kevin before anyone else is ready. Just before they leave, Dad discovers that Kevin is already out of bed and he sees what he thinks is Kevin running out the door with his cousins. But he does not realize that it's Jake, who from behind looks like Kevin, borrowing Kevin's clothes. When they get in the van, Dad believes that Kevin has joined his cousins in the other van. However, Kevin was actually in the shower and did not realize everyone had left already. During the flight, Dad sees Jake wearing Kevin's clothes. When Jake tells him Kevin had lend him the clothes the night before, Dad realizes that Kevin has been left home alone. Meanwhile Kevin discovers his family missing. He realizes they have left him behind. But instead of panicking, he decides to celebrate. He uses Netflix to watch an R-rated movie, rents Blu-ray films, hacks into Ricky's facebook, and uses modern technology for entertainment. The family eventually reaches California. Dad tells Kevin's grandparents what has happened. They tell Dad he should call his estrange brother. Dad relucantly does so. Back in Chicago, Kevin is celebrating when he notices outside a strange looking man watching his house. His brother Ricky had told him earlier about a legend of a neighhorhood watchman who kidnaps kids when they're alone. Kevin believes this is the neighborhood watchman and tries to hide. The creepy man sees Kevin from the window and gives him a smile. Kevin closes his eyes. When he reopens them, the creepy many is gone. Meanwhile, two criminals Freddy and Mike have just escaped prison. Their plans are to break-in high class homes to steal expensive items and pawn them to make enough money to leave the country. They decide to try Kevin's neighborhood. They begin to rob many homes. At one point when Kevin is walking to the store, they encounter Kevin. They attempt to follow him when both Kevin and the criminals see the creepy man following. Kevin fears this is a kidnapping by the creepy man and the criminals while the criminals see this as the creepy man being an undercover cop. Both Kevin and the criminals bail. But the creepy man just stands there watching both. He pulls out a cellphone and dials a number as he walks off. In California, Dad is drinking alone in an empty room when Kathy comes to check up on him. Dad confesses to Kathy that he knew something was going to happen and he blames himself. Kathy tries to ensure him that Kevin will be okay. But Dad says he cannot be sure until he sees Kevin for himself. Dad decides that he will leave and go get Kevin and bring him to California. Dad arranges for a flight for the next morning. The next morning, back at home, Kevin is fixing Christmas decorations outside when Freddy and Mike see him. Realizing that he's home alone and that the man they saw earlier is not an undercover cop, they decide that they will hit the McCallister house tonight. But as they plan this, Kevin overhears them and panics. He plans to not be home tonight to avoid being kidnapped. At the airport Dad is at a lounge when he is approached by a man name Albert. Albert says he's trying to get home to visit an estrange family. Dad tells Albert about Kevin and that something happened to him when he was a kid that makes Dad feel he should have kept an eye on Kevin better. Dad and Albert together get on board to Chicago. That night, Kevin is watching a movie when he's approached by the Creepy guy. Kevin tries to leave, but the Creepy guy promises he won't hurt him. He introduces himself as B.M. Kevin and B.M. get to know each other. B.M. tells Kevin how much he reminds him of his brother. B.M. tells Kevin because of how he treated his younger brother, he does not see him anymore. Kevin tells B.M. about his relationship with Ricky. B.M. tells him to forgive Ricky for they will eventually have the same enstrage relationship as he and B.M.'s brother. Kevin also tells B.M. that he does not want to go home and mentions about the criminals they encountered earlier. B.M. instructs him to defend his home. Kevin goes home and does exactly as instructed. At 9'O Clock, the planned time, Freddy and Mike arrive to break into the McCallister house. But they are overwhelmed by modern booby-traps set by Kevin. Such new classics as making Mike slip onto a skateboard, which rolls down the stairs to the basement.When Mike and the board crash into a wall, the shelves vibrates resulting in laundry detergent to fall all over him. Freddy slips on some meat and attacked by the family dog for having meat on him. A twist is revealed in one scene between Freddy and Mike. Freddy is raiding Kevin's room when he finds his school I.D. card. Freddy discovers a fading mark on the I.D. reveals that Kevin's full name is "Kevin McCallister Jr." Mike is raiding a safe in the parents' bedroom and discovers Kevin's birth certificate. The birth certificate reveals Dad's name as "Kevin McCallister Sr." Mike also finds a framed photo wrapped in a towel. The photo reveals to be the same family photo of the McCallister family from the original film. This reveals that Dad is actually the same Kevin from the original film, that the new Kevin is his son, and that this supposed remake is actually a sequel to the original film. Eventually Freddy and Mike catch up to Kevin are about to kidnap him when B.M. arrives and uses a trantula to scare Mike and fights Freddy. The police arrive to arrest Freddy and Mike. When the police ask B.M. about his family relation with Kevin, Dad (Kevin Sr.) approaches and tells the police that B.M. is Kevin Jr.'s Uncle Buzz. Kevin Sr. thanks Buzz for watching over Kevin Jr. The two brothers reconciliate on the plane. Buzz offers Kevin Sr. a slice of pizza first as a nod to when he ate all of Kevin's pizza in the first movie.